


"Don't Lose Yourself" (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [40]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: One shining moment.





	"Don't Lose Yourself" (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 4x14. Many thanks to everyone who said, "Ooh, a Donna vid! Do it!" and to [](http://renenet.livejournal.com/profile)[renenet](http://renenet.livejournal.com/) and [](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[absolutedestiny](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/) for looking at the final draft and informing me that I was not crazy. Also, this vid is dedicated to [](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/profile)[fan_eunice](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/), who is awesome on Donna levels of awesome. *hugs you to death!*

I am going through some sort of pre-VVC vid farr. I don't even know. DONNA.

 **Song:** "Don't Lose Yourself" by Laura Veirs  
**Source:** Doctor Who

_One shining moment._

**Download:** [right-click and save.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/donna_xvid.zip) [03:32, ~45mb, xvid codec]  
**OR watch:**

 **Notes:** Spoilers through 4x14. Many thanks to everyone who said, "Ooh, a Donna vid! Do it!" and to [](http://renenet.livejournal.com/profile)[**renenet**](http://renenet.livejournal.com/) and [](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[**absolutedestiny**](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/) for looking at the final draft and informing me that I was not crazy. Also, this vid is dedicated to [](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/profile)[**fan_eunice**](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/), who is awesome on Donna levels of awesome. *hugs you to death!*

I felt my vocal chords weakening  
I felt my concave thoughts  
I felt my voluntary blindness  
For staring straight into the sun  
The romantic air of your eye patch  
Called me across the room  
I clung there and I danced with your silent  
Admired your divine tattoos

We slept in the shadow of a cedar tree  
We made love on the rising tide  
We smelled the perfume of the waxing moon  
We dreamt of all friendships kind  
We touched the blood of the black cat  
We pet the mammoth dog of tears  
In the flickering light we were laughing  
"Necessity conquers fear!"

Don’t lose yourself  
Don’t let yourself be lost  
Don’t lose yourself  
Don’t let yourself be lost

Dreaming we were stones in black stillness  
Dreaming of the death of the sun  
Waking to a world of white blindness  
Painted eyes of the holy ones  
The death of the word was upon us  
And the discipline of the wind  
We see less and less all the time, dear  
Just look at this mess we are in

Don’t lose yourself  
Don’t let yourself be lost  
Don’t lose yourself  
Don’t let yourself be lost

Staring at the entrance to the mine  
I prayed for your wounds to close  
Tiger ointment and a cosmic collision  
And the crucifixion of the rose

Don’t lose yourself, don’t lose yourself…

Don’t lose yourself  
Don’t let yourself be lost  
Don’t lose yourself  
Don’t let yourself be lost...


End file.
